1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic air freshener spraying device including a front cover, a base, two air freshener bottles and a press driving device, and a motor of the press driving device is pivotally coupled to the driving gear, such that when the driving gear rotates clockwise or anti-clockwise at the motor, the driving gear with the transmission of the gear set pushes a protruding member at the bottom of one of the left and right sides of a large fan-shaped gear to obtain a larger instant pressing force, and a set of press driving devices are used for controlling the motor to rotate clockwise or anti-clockwise, and either the left or right air freshener bottles is pressed to spray an air freshener from an air freshener nozzle of the left air freshener bottle or the right air freshener bottle, so as to provide a uniform misty spray.
2. Description of the Related Art
As economy progresses, our living quality is improved constantly, and people place increasingly more emphases on spiritual life as well as physical life and look for an excellent living environment. To keep our living environment such as an office, a room and a car free of peculiar odors and air pollution to improve working efficiency and maintain a better mental status, we generally install air-conditioners and air purifiers to purify air or air freshener, electric fragrant emitting plate, perform to eliminate peculiar odors indoors. Various different products for eliminating peculiar smells and odors from air are available in the market, and thus it is an important subject for manufacturers to develop an air freshener spraying device with a simple structure and automatic air freshener spraying function for attracting consumers' purchasing desire.
A common air freshener spraying device available in the market generally includes a bias cam pivotally coupled to a motor, and when the bias cam is rotated at the motor, a nozzle of an air freshener bottle is pressed to spray air freshener. The nozzle of the air freshener bottle usually requires an instant large pressing force to spray misty air freshener, but the conventional spraying device adopting the bias cam and requiring a pressing force cannot meet the user requirement or spray air freshener in a misty form, and causing a serious drawback of spraying air freshener in a water-drop form.
In addition, a general conventional air freshener bottle comes with a fixed specific capacity (approximately 3000 times/bottle). If the nozzle of the air freshener bottle is pressed once every 15 minutes, each air freshener may last about a month, and it is necessary to replace an air freshener bottle refill, which causes inconvenience to users and incurs a higher labor cost.
In view of the shortcomings of the prior art, the inventor of the present invention based on years of experience in the related industry to conduct extensive researches and experiments, and finally developed an automatic air freshener spraying device in accordance with the present invention to overcome the shortcomings of the prior art.